Love potion
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Nueva Zelanda decide hacer una poción de amor para conseguir a Australia. Ya no puede soportar que este tanto con Estados Unidos! Como resultara? Lograra que Aussie se fije en el? OzNZ. Fail summary.


**Me dio un ataque de inspiracion cuando leí un headcanon de que Australia era inmune a las pociones. Y se me ocurrió esto...**

**Me gusto mucho el resultado (L).**

**Es mi OZNZ mas largo~ *w***

**En serio! Ellos necesitan mas amor! Siento que soy la única que se los toma en serio ;w; **

**ASDSDFFSF. I ship Koala X Kiwi. Son lo masss~!**

**No uso nombres humanos en el fic,excepto "Arthur" una vez...-Aplaude.-  
**

**ASDDDSFDGDFGFDGG. Si ya leyeron hasta acá,ponganse a leer todo,conshetumadre! (?)**

_**Hola,soy un disclaimer. Y no se como decir esto. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo. No sos vos,soy yo! Yo...quiero que sepas que siempre,siempre,Hetalia va a pertenecer a Hidekaz Himaruya. Lo se,a mi también me duele.**_

_**...**_

Nueva Zelanda se insultaba a si mismo. En su habitación vacía de la ONU,posiblemente estuviera rompiendo todas las leyes de Dios. Que estaba pasando? Se preguntaran.

Pocos días antes,le había robado un libro a Inglaterra. No se sentía nada orgulloso. No por haberlo "tomado prestado",si no por el libro en si. "Pociones mágicas 1: Como prepararlas y sus diferentes efectos." decía el titulo.

Por que había elegido ese libro? Por una razón muy simple...con los celos de un kiwi no puede jugarse!

A el lo enojaba,lo fastidiaba y lo enfermaba que Australia fuese tan amigo de Estados Unidos! En las reuniones de los últimos días,no se habían separado un solo segundo. La risa de Estados Unidos ya de por si era molesta,pero combinada con la de Australia era...insoportable!

Nadie soportaba a ese dúo. A los sumo,Inglaterra,que era,en palabras textuales "Una madre excesivamente cariñosa,de esas que no importa lo que sus hijos hagan,siempre se sentirán orgullosas.". Por razones obvias,parecía estar feliz de que sus dos "hijos" se llevaran bien.

Claro,por mas "tsundere" -O así solía describirlo Japón,que era un tipo muy raro,a decir verdad.- que Nueva Zelanda fuera,necesitaba ayuda para resolver sus problemas amorosos. Empezó por alguien simple: Canadá. Pero para su desgracia,no pudo encontrarlo y la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda desapareció.

Wy y Hutt River fueron descartados inmediatamente. Aunque quisiera mucho a ese dúo de enanos,eran demasiado cercanos a Australia. Y hablaban demasiado.

La siguiente opción fue,por supuesto,Inglaterra. Mala idea. Lo único que hizo fue quejarse de Francia. Y seguirse quejando. Y empezar a maldecir a sus hermanos. Y todo lo que eso conlleva...

Entonces,decidió ir con su figura paterna. Gales no era tan cariñoso como Inglaterra. Era mas calmado,para su suerte. Tampoco pudo esperar mucho de el. Se la paso peleando con su dragón rojo. Nueva Zelanda podía verlo. Que creyera en el era algo completamente diferente.

Decidió irse con Holanda. No pudo conseguir mucho de alguien a quien encontró drogado y tuvo que llamar a Bélgica. No le pidió ayuda a ella,porque sabia que saldría corriendo a contárselo a Hungría y de esa "dama" no podía esperarse NADA bueno. Por lo menos,no para el.

Así,termino en la habitación de Seychelles. Tampoco consiguió nada que lo ayudara,porque ella empezó a contar sus problemas con Inglaterra y Francia.

Francia intento toquetearlo,Alemania no entendió nada,Camerún lo miro raro y siguió entrenando y Hong Kong lo ignoro,empezando a tirar pirotecnia.

Ya rendido,Nueva Zelanda se escapo de una reunión -Total,nadie iba a notar su ausencia!- y se metió en la habitación de Inglaterra. Saco de allí un libro gordo y viejo,forrado con terciopelo y con titulo escrito delicadamente con tinta de oro. Arthur iba a matarlo,pero no importaba. Por lo menos moriría feliz.

Antes de que cayera la noche,el comenzó a preparar una poción. Quería una potente,pero que no durara mucho tiempo. Quería hacerle sentir a Australia mismo que había sentido el. Y en caso de que el plan fallara,siempre podría disfrutar un poco los efectos de la poción,verdad?

Cuando el brebaje estuvo listo,se sentó en su cama y tomo la cruz de oro que hacia tantos años le había regalado Alemania. Rezo,con los ojos cerrados. Porque sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal. Que no podía obligar a alguien a quererlo,y sobre todo,no podía querer a un hombre! Alemania le había repetido una y otra vez que eso estaba mal,aunque irónicamente el si lo hiciera. Su madre,al contrario,siempre sonreía suavemente y le decía que amar era hermoso,que había muchas formas,y que todas eran buenas.

Finalmente,tomo la pócima y la guardo en un pequeño frasco. Lo miro unos segundos y luego lo metió en su abrigo. Se acomodo bien la campera y salio de su habitación.

Se retiro del edificio. Caminaría hasta el único lugar donde sabia que el podía estar: El bar.

Echas las dos cuadras que lo separaban de dicho lugar,se interno en el bar. Apestaba a alcohol y tabaco. No fue difícil localizar a Australia. Edemas de que era el único idiota que le gritaba a a pantalla vieja de un televisor que transmitía rugby.

-_Hey!_- Saludo el rubio. No era muy expresivo para ser sinceros.

Su amigo se giro hacia el. Esbozo una sonrisa,aunque enseguida pareció preocuparse.

-_Duuuudeeeee!- _Exclamo. -Donde estabas? Me preocupe porque te fuiste de la reunión y no volviste!-

A Nueva Zelanda le causo ternura. Se había preocupado por el! No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y se sentó a su lado.

-_Oh,sorry..._- Mascullo el menor. -No me sentía bien y me fui.-

El australiano no pareció totalmente convencido con esta respuesta,pero igual la acepto. En ese momento,miro al cantinero y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-_Two beers,please._- Pidió.

Las dos cervezas llegaron,y ellos conversaron un rato. Criticaron,bromearon y pelearon. Como en los "viejos tiempos".

-_Well! - _Exclamo Nueva Zelanda,cuando llego a la mirad de su segunda lata. -Debo irme. Mañana comenzamos temprano.-

-Ya?- Pregunto el castaño,con una pizca de desilusión. -Que niñita...- Bromeo.

Su amigo le saco la lengua y tomo su abrigo. Sintió algo raro en el bolsillo. La poción! Lo había olvidado! La saco y la miro.

-_What the fuck is that..?-_ Pregunto Australia. Porque no todos los días se veía una bebida rosa!

-_Ah! This..?- _El chico busco dentro de su mente una excusa. Y recordó algo que había charlado con República Checa. -Es una cerveza rosa que me regalo República Checa!- Mintió. -Pensé que te gustaría.-

Y dejándola sobre la barra,se despidió con la mano y un _"See you later!". _Su plan era esperarlo en el edificio,cuando la poción hubiera echo efecto.

Salio al frío de la calle. No había casi nadie a las 3 a.m. en Ginebra,Suiza. Se guardo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

Un semi-paro cardiaco fue el resultado de que alguien lo tomara del brazo. Este sujeto,contra todo pronostico,lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza. Nueva Zelanda reconoció el olor. Olía a adrenalina,a tierra,a agua de mal,a hierba fresca...

-Aussie? - Pregunto.

-_Sorry,bro,it's just..._- El castaño hundió su rostro en los cabellos dorados ajenos. -No podía esperar mas para decírtelo...-

-Uh? A que te refieres?- El neozelandés se sintió mareado. Seria efecto de la pócima? Tan rápido?

-_I-I..._-Australia respiro profundo. El chico confiado de siempre había desparecido. -_I love you!_-

-_WHAT?!_- Fue lo primero que exclamo el menor. Se había sonrojado totalmente. Funcionaba de esa manera?

-_I know. It's crazy,right?-_El castaño río un poco,casi nervioso. -Pero estuve pensando mucho tiempo en ello!-

También distorsionaba la memoria? Eso lo hacia sentir peor! Se separo de un empujón y lo miro a los ojos,avergonzado.

-_You are drunk.- _Aseguro. No lo dejo replicar. -Dormirás en mi cuarto,esta bien?-

Aunque ambos sabían que harían cualquier cosa menos dormir.

Australia sonrío y lo tomo de la mano. Comenzaron a caminar otra vez hacia el edificio. Pero en seguida,el rubio se detuvo.

-I love you too...- Y dicho esto,apresuro el paso,avergonzado como nunca.

Eso no fue suficiente para detener a Australia. De un tirón,lo acerco a el y se agacho,para besarlo en los labios. Uno con el que intento demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Se separaron y cruzaron miradas. Rieron un poco,y volvieron a besarse.

Y aun así,Nueva Zelanda tardo varias semanas de relación en darse cuenta de que el frasco nunca había sido abierto.

**...**

**E aquí algunos datos que seguro NO te interesaban!:**

**-Los holandeses fueron los primeros europeos en llegar a Nueva Zelanda. La cosa no acabo bien. Pero creo que Zea le tiene algo de aprecio.**

**-Francia fue muy importante a la hora del "Nacimiento" de Nueva Zelanda. Si el no hubiera querido tomar las islas,el Reino Unido no hubiera formado una colonia en mucho tiempo.**

**-Los alemanes llegaron a las islas a impartir la religión cristiana. Si,Doitsu fue el profesor de catequesis de Nueva Zelanda (?).**

**-Australia y Estados Unidos son basicamente mejores amigos. Yo los describiría como "El dúo que tiene su propio continente dentro de algunos cerebros." Lo dejo a su criterio.**

**-Gales seria el padre de Nueva Zelanda! Hay otra explicación por la que antes se haya llamado "Nueva Gales del Sur"?**

**-La segunda sede de la ONU se encuentra ubicada en Ginebra,capital de Suiza.**

**-Camerún en realidad es hijo de...Francia e Inglaterra. Porque al principio estaba separado en un lado francés y otro inglés.**

**ADSDFSDF. Nada mas que decir. Odio los exámenes. Dejen review por esta hermosa pareja! Los reviews me hacen totalmente feliz! Por cada review,un koala y un kiwi se casan (?)**

**SSDFDFDASDSDF. Nos leemos en el próximo fic~  
**


End file.
